Don and Jess: Memorial
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: I know, it sounds morbid but go inside and read and I think, hope you'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright, this is going to sound morbid as all hell but I came up with this last night. This is going to be a place for all Don and Jess fans to post their favorite Don and Jess moments throughout the time that Jess was on the show. It doesn't have to even be moments, it can be what you thought of the relationship. Send them to me in a review and I will post it with your name, saying it's from you. I hope you think this is a good idea. Think of it as another way to keep Don and Jess alive forever. Thanks

Lacy

End Transmission


	2. hot4cullenmen

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Here's the first review for the memorial from hot4cullenmen.

End Transmission

Ok my favorite Don/ Jess moment is when Don brings coffee back for Jess in Prey and they end up making out until Don gets called in.

Begin Transmission

Thank you hot4cullenmen. I know that's not your whole review but it's the moment that you wanted. Keep um coming people!

End Transmission


	3. NellietheItalianOne

Begin Transmission

Hey, Lacy here. next memorial up. This is from NellietheItalianOne

End Transmission

They had so many cute moments before they were even a couple. My favorite though was the kiss during 'Dead Inside' it was just so sweet and unexpected.

Absolutely perfect.

Begin Transmission

Thank you Nell. Defiantly a good moment.

End Transmission


	4. afrozenheart412

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Got a few more moments from afrozenheart412.

End Transmission

I know you said one best moment between Flack and Angell but I have three.

1/Commuted Sentences - Where they first met, any woman who has the power to make Don Flack blush is aces in my book. :)

2/Dead Inside - Their first onscreen kiss had such emotion and tenderness to it. Don letting Jess know that he was going to be alright, and her telling him that she is there for him. Wonderful.

3/Prey - Any woman who can work a set of handcuffs like that deserves Don Flack at her mercy! YUM!

Begin Transmission

Thanks for that. Love your points. And might I say, Don blushing, one of this cutest things I've ever seen!

End Transmission


	5. HeavenlyCreation

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Next one for the memorial. It's from Heavenly-Creation.

End Transmission

I think my favorite moment was DOA For A Day, when Flack and Angell are putting on the bullet proof vests. It's a fun, flirty moment between them before they got together.

Begin Transmission

Keep the reviews coming. Thanks Heavenly!

End Transmission


	6. Montana Angell

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Really who else would it be?? Anywho, I have another review. Montana Angell!

End Transmission

LOL I don't have a favorite moment. Whenever Don and Jess were together i screamed because i just loved the sight of them together. Of course the kiss was nothing but perfect and that scene from Prey was fabulous, but, as long as there was F/A in an episode i was always the happiest person watching.

Begin Transmission

Thanks for that one Montana. You are the best. All of you are! Keep 'em coming.

End Transmission


	7. CSINYgurl51607

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Wow got another review. This is from CSI-NYgurl5-16-07.

End Transmission

I think my favorite scene that i was like yay and like she ** me off was the one when they were tracking that publisher and they were in the car and talkin about living with 4 brothers and a detective as a father and Flack used that line about he was sure guys knew she existed and he blushed (super cute) and then that publisher lady interrupts them and calls Don Jess' boyfriend.

Begin Transmission

Another great scene.

End Transmission


	8. CaliforniaItalian

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. I am so glad so many people liked my idea. Here's another one. It's from California-Italian.

End Transmission

I think one of my favorite moments might have been in Rush to Judgment because, regardless of them fighting, it finally gave recognition that they had a relationship and that they were a real couple with fights and everything. =D Also, as an add on, I guess it's not exactly a moment in the romantic sense, but when she saves him from the cab in 'Taxi'.

Begin Transmission

A defining moment in their relationship for sure and I still wonder how she pulled him over the end of that car. It just doesn't make sense to me. Thanks!

End Transmission


	9. pinkbananasmoothie

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. The next one is from pinkbananasmoothie.

End Transmission

wo my turn um. i have tonnes.

fave moment by about a hundred million miles was the start of prey - it was perfect & i think i replayed it about a hundred times, grinning like a loon every single replay

2. commuted sentences - flacks smile made me go weak at the knees & my fave line of i think csi ny ever is the "game, what game?" line

3. the moment with the vests - 10 seconds but it was so all we needed

4. their first kiss!! *swoon*

5. weirdly the fight in rush to judgment but purely because of all the awesome fanfics it created

6. every other single FA moment

i love all of it.


	10. Icabot

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Got one from Icabot.

End Transmission

Irish coffee moment is one of my favorites. Also the international relationship moment and of course, handcuff moment

Begin Transmission

I've been trying to come up with something to post myself but just reading what you guys send me is lifting my spirits so much and I hope it's doing the same for the rest of you.

End Transmission


	11. BlueEyedAuthor

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Again. I know I won't go away. So this one is from BlueEyedAuthor.

End Transmission

Rush to Judgment: we got confirmation that they were actually together and not just friends with benefits.

Commuted Sentences: "Look at you, you're blushing."

"Game, I have no game."

DOA For a Day: The vest banter.

All in the Family: Jess asking Don out for Irish Coffee.

Dead Inside: The Kiss!

Communication Breakdown: "International Relations"

Prey: Handcuffs!

i loved it all...

Begin Transmission

Thanks! Keep 'em coming!

End Transmission


	12. IluvmyTVugottaproblem

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Another one coming your way from IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem.

End Transmission

Mine is one I haven't seen a lot or maybe any but it's the translation scene in Communication Breakdown!! It's just so cut because she's all "I speak French but manly man Don can't understand a word of it!" LOL!!

Begin Transmission

LOL! Gotta love that!

End Transmission


	13. summer1260

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Got another one for you. It's from summer1260.

End Transmission

my favorite scenes got to be in rush to judgment were their relationship is confirmed i was so happy when i watched that i was squealing lol.

Begin Transmission

Nice to know I wasn't the only one! LOL!

End Transmission


	14. rockyshadow

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Got one more. It's from rockyshadow.

End Transmission

My favorite was "Communication Breakdown" when they were both sprayed with

that blue powder, laughed and Don said something about NYPD Blue. They both

seemed so happy there.

Begin Transmission

Don't know if anyone else noticed, but it looked to me as they started to walk away in that scene, that Don reached for Jess' hand. Now I could have been seeing something that wasn't there, trust me it wouldn't be the first time, but I think it happened. Let me know if you saw it too and keep 'em coming.

End Transmission


	15. falling into heaven

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Another review has been sent in. This one is from falling into heaven.

End Transmission

My favorite scene was either Communication breakdown when Flack looked at her really admiringly when she was with a suspect, or in Prey because of how well suited they are, and I will never look at handcuffs again without thinking 'ANGELL'!

They are so well suited.

Begin Transmission

Only one day left until the finale and I promise all of you my first story back will be a rewrite of the finale episode. Long live Jessica Angell!

End Transmission


	16. messermontana

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright, I know the episode has passed but I am going to continue to post on the memorial as long as you guys send me reviews. Here is one from messermontana.

End Transmission

Okay, all Flack and Angell scenes are my favorites, but I love the scene in the car when Flack was using his lines on her and he blushed. I screamed at the TV when what's her name got in the car and interrupted them. I love it when they flirt. Oh and I love the first kiss too.

Begin Transmission

There you have it. I will be posting the next installment of my series within the next few days I hope. It's a little hard to get back into writing it after taking my break but I'm doing ok. Keep 'em coming.

End Transmission


	17. joy1791

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Got another one. It's from joy1791.

End Transmission

Okay, so I would say my favorite F/A moment would be...EVERY MOMENT. I love each and everyone one. Though I enjoyed the first scene in Pay Up when they were on the phone.

Begin Transmission

Remember keep 'em coming.

End Transmission


	18. hot4cullenmen2

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. We got another from hot4cullenmen.

End Transmission

Well, my favorite F/A moment has to be Pay Up. I know she's not alive for most of it, but Don crying over got to me. Every time I see the episode I cry!

Begin Transmission

You're braver then I am. I can't even think about the episode without crying. Watching it again is not an option. Keep 'em coming.

End Transmission


	19. csidle

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Got one from csidle.

End Transmission

My favorite F/A moment has to be the scene in Prey, but the rest come in at a close second!!

Begin Transmission

There is it and the next part of my series is coming up soon.

End Transmission


End file.
